Obsession
by Jillie062
Summary: Takeru has loved Hikari for years. His love has finally turned into obsession and he's willing to do just about anything to be with her, even if it means eliminating the competition...but who does she like?
1. Chapter One

Obsession Chapter One

* * *

I'm not going to give the coupling away just yet, but if you've read anything I've written, you can probably guess (between a few).

This is my first attempt at first person point of view. So review. I also changed it to present tense.

This is rated for violence, adult situations, and course language. It's at T right now, but it may be M before the fic is finished.

Ages:

Hikari, Takeru, Ken, Miyako, Daisuke: 17

Mimi, Koushiro: 19

Yamato, Taichi, Sora: 20

Iori: 15

Jyou: 23

* * *

Takeru's POV

* * *

It's a beautiful fall day. The leaves are dancing around the curb creating miniature cyclones of brown, red, and orange. The Friday school day has just ended, setting the Odaiba High School students free. Here I am, casually walking with my best friend, Hikari Yagami, like I do every afternoon. We're walking at our usual leisurely pace, enjoying each other's company and the prospect of the freedom of the weekend.

"Brr," Hikari whispers, grabbing onto my arm for warmth. "It seems like it's getting colder everyday." I can sense a hint of disappointment in her voice.

I look down into her beautiful brown eyes, with the lightest tint of crimson, and just enjoy the intensity of her gaze. I love when it gets colder. Cold weather means walking arm-in-arm to keep warm. Cold weather means holding onto my sweet Hikari. "It's not so bad," I say, bringing my arm up and around her shoulder. She readjusts by wrapping her lithe arm around my waist and leaning into me.

Like I said, cold weather is awesome.

"I can't help but prefer warm weather; the cold is so, I don't know, blah?"

I chuckle lightly. _All right, Takeru, you just need to say a few simple, easy words: will you go out with me tonight? It will be painless enough._ I stare down at my best friend intently, the courage to ask her out slowly growing within me.

"Hey Kari! TK! Wait up!" I inwardly groan as the speaker approaches us. "Hey there," Daisuke says.

Hikari greets her long time friend with a warm smile. I feign a smile as well. "Hey Dai, I thought that you had detention." Oh how I wish that he had detention. Stupid Daisuke had to ruin my chance to ask Hikari out.

"I did, but I convinced Miss Akiyo that it wasn't my fault that my homework wasn't done. I told her that my sister tore it up because she was mad at me."

"And she actually bought it?" Hikari inquires, pulling away from me slightly to speak with Daisuke.

"I doubt it, but what can I say? That woman has the hots for me!" Dai explains as a lopsided grin falls onto his features.

God how I wish he would go and flirt shamelessly with her, then. I almost had one afternoon walking with Kari, distraction free. My fingers itch with the desire to wrap themselves around Dai's throat. "I'm sure, Dai; _everyone_ just loves you." Hikari has distanced herself enough from me trying to listen to Daisuke that I have to let my arm drop.

"It's a curse, I know it. Oh that reminds me, Kari, what are you doing tonight?"

_Did he just ask her out? In front of me?_

"Miya and I are going to the movies."

_Haha, shot down! Give up, Dai._ "Which movie," I ask.

"We aren't going to see a movie. Miya is crushing on the guy that works there and we're pretty sure that we know when his shift ends, so we're going to try and talk to him."

"Only for Miyako, right? You aren't trying to find a movie employee for yourself, are you?" Dai asks hesitantly. I sigh; he's such a shmuck.

"No, I have my own love interest, as Miya calls it."

A love interest? I take a moment to pray to whichever God of whatever religion may be listening to me to grant me powers of mind reading so that I may find out who it is. _Maybe it's me…_

"Who?" Daisuke shouts.

"Can't say; it's a secret." Hikari skips forward a bit. "Well, this is where we part ways," she says to me.

"Right," I say, brilliantly masking the sadness in my voice. At least I didn't have to get turned down by asking her out tonight. That's one small, tiny, little perk that makes me leaving her with Daisuke a little more bearable. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

She smiles and nods.

"I'll be waiting."

The idea of Hikari have a secret crush is both alarming and intriguing. Do I have competition or did she just not want to say that she likes me in front of Daisuke?

My eyes narrow as I watch Daisuke and Hikari walking straight while I make my right turn towards my own apartment complex. Dai's jumping around and begging Kari to tell him who she likes.

Then it hits me: what if Hikari likes Daisuke?

_If it is Daisuke, I swear I will kill him._

I continue walking by myself, my thoughts focused on who Hikari's secret crush could be. I barely hear the high-pitched squawking that the wind is carrying to my ears from ahead of me.

"Tell me! I mean it Ken, spill."

I could recognize Miyako's voice anywhere. Lately her syrupy sweet voice has become all but too much to bear. I don't know what has come over me lately, but all these people, except Hikari, of course, have been trying my patience.

Actually, they are all on my last damn nerve.

"I'm not going to tell you!"

I lift my head up. Miya and Ken are sitting on the curb with little Iori pacing back and forth behind them, his lips pursed with irritation. Poor guy, he has to put up with her more than I do.

"Come on Ken! I scared enough girls away when I was obsessed with you, the least I can do is help you out now."

"You did what?" Ken demands. He puts his elbows on his knees and holds his head in his hands.

"She handed out a few death threats, wrote down some names, followed you around to keep other girls away, nothing too drastic," Iori explains with slight disinterest.

I lean against a rusty old lamppost, interested to find out what's going on before I have to actually speak to these people.

Ken removed his face from his hands. "What?"

Miyako shifts her weight from her right to left foot. Or is it her left to right? I can't tell from the angle I'm at. Not that it matters anyway. "I'm not proud of the things I've done, which is why I want to help you now."

"Not a chance; you know her and as soon as I so much as utter her name, you will run off and tell her."

"No I won–,"

"Miya, I've known you long enough to know that you suck at keeping secrets. Besides, I already know that she doesn't like me and I don't want to ruin what we _do_ have."

_Interesting._

So Ken likes some girl and Miya is determined to find out who the lucky lady is. How can he be so sure that she doesn't like him back?

Finally, I speak up. "Speaking of crushes, I hear that you are the only one who knows who Hikari likes."

Surprised, Miyako looks up at me.

"Oh, hey TK."

"Hey," I respond dryly, carelessly lifting my hand in a wave before shoving it into my jean pocket to protect my fingers from the cold.

What is wrong with me? I'm the nice guy, why is it so hard to be sociable to Miya? _Maybe because she's an annoying bitch?_

Iori and Ken greet me and I give them the same careless hello. "So, about Kari…"

Miya shakes her finger at me. "Nuh–uh. Unlike Ken said, I can keep a secret. The name of Hikari's love is one of those secrets I shall keep."

"Just tell me who she has a crush on," I beg. God, I'm acting so pathetic, begging Miya or a name. What if she tells Kari that I'm trying to pry the information out of her?

"Not a crush, a love interest," she corrects. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. "She's liked this guy for too long to be considered a crush."

Back up. How long has she liked someone? How did I not know this?

"Besides," Miyako continues, "you know the guy and you won't like who it is."

_Could it really be Daisuke?_

Ken stands up from the curb and gives Miya a mocking bow. "I'm terribly sorry but I must be going. I need to be home by five and if I don't catch the next bus, I won't make it."

Glaring slightly, Miyako shakes her head. "You're lucky you live in Tamachi. But don't think this is over, Ichijouji. You _will_ tell me who you like and I _will_ get you two together."

"Whatever," Ken mutters before waving to me and Iori. He takes off jogging, holding onto the strap of his book bag so that it won't fall off his shoulder as he runs.

I check the time on my watch; it is three-thirty. Hmmm… If Ken had left school at two-thirty, gotten a bus here, and been interrogated by Miyako, all in the span of an hour, it wasn't going to take an hour and a half to get home. _So he lied to get away from Miya, huh? I should try that._

Miyako stands up, smoothes out her pale jeans, and pulls on the edge of her violet sweater. "I suppose we should head home now," she says, partially to Iori and me, partially to herself.

"Miya, why do you care so much who Ken likes? If he thought that he had a chance with her, wouldn't he have asked her out himself?"

"I told you, Iori, I feel bad for hindering all of Ken's chances with girls when I liked him. It's only right that I help him get who he does like."

"She probably goes to Tamachi High School, so you can't do much either way."

Iori has a very good point there, but Miyako doesn't listen to good points.

"Nonsense, I can find a way," she insists.

"And if the girl Ken likes is already involved with someone?"

"Who would she choose over him?" Miya yells.

As much as I want to join the conversation, I keep quiet. Instead, I start toward our apartment complex, confident that Miyako and Iori will follow.

"So how did you do on that physics test today?" Miyako asks as she joins my side.

"All right," I reply. "You?"

"I tried to copy off of Hikari, but she wouldn't let me. Needless to say, I didn't do so well."

"I'm glad that I have biology," Iori adds. "It's so easy."

"Everything in tenth grade was easy. Just wait until you're a senior. It blows major."

I shake my head slightly; I hate making small talk with these people, but small talk must be made. "I love being a senior. We rule the school now."

"You and Daisuke and Hikari rule the school; I'm just the girl who hangs out with the cool people."

Holding back a snicker, I feign disagreement. "That's not true; you're just as popular as we are." _As long as you don't ask anyone even remotely cool._

Miyako flashes me a wide smile. "Thanks," she says, her voice piercing through my ears. I shutter.

It seems to take forever to get to the apartments. Had I been walking with Hikari, time would have passed too quickly. Walking with loudmouth Miyako and bigheaded Iori, time practically stands still.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, maybe," Miyako says to me as she walked off the elevator onto the second floor.

I nod and smile, resisting the urge to press the button to close the doors. "I think Hikari and I are doing something tomorrow. Don't know for sure, though." The doors begin closing between us and Iori gives a quick wave before turning away.

I let out a loud sigh as soon as the doors close. I need to get away from people before I lost it and hurt someone. Miyako is driving me insane and Daisuke… he just needs to go away.

_If only there was a place where I could take Hikari and the two of us could be alone with no distractions._

The door to my apartment on the third floor is slightly ajar. I push it open with some hesitation, expecting to find some robber or escaped convict hiding out in the living room.

I've become extremely paranoid in the past few years.

It is, however, only my mom sitting in the kitchen, enjoying a bowl of ice cream and going through the mail. I guess she thought that she was being helpful by saving me the three seconds it would take to place the key in the lock and turn the knob, but I can't say for sure.

"Hello, Takeru, how was your day?" my mother calls from the kitchen

"Fine," I say dully, tossing my book bag onto the couch before walking into the kitchen.

"Just fine? Nothing exciting happened to you today?"

We went through the same stupid interrogation daily. It got old really fast and it had become just plain annoying. "Nope."

"Oh," my mother says, disappointment evident in her voice. Apparently, she thinks we should talk more. "Well, Matt is coming over for dinner tomorrow night so I hope you didn't make any plans."

_Matt._ He'd gone to a two-year college in America as Yamato, and came back as Matt. How stupid is that?

"Actually, I wanted to do something with Hikari tomorrow night."

My mother seems unaffected by my statement. I'm not getting out of dinner with my brother.

"You can invite her over for dinner; I'm sure Matt wouldn't mind."

I just roll my eyes and walk away. My mother doesn't understand; I don't want to share my time with Hikari. Especially not with Matt.

Opening the door with a violent shove, I escape into the privacy of my own room. Pulling my black hoodie off over my head, I begin thinking about my brother.

My brother used to think that he's God's gift to women. Sora and Jun worshipped him when he was in high school, and the bum thought that he could have any woman. Now that he's back and taking classes at Odaiba University, he's a lot more humble. I suppose that there was some hot American chick that didn't want anything to do with him and his ego deflated a bit.

Having been in a band while attending college in America, my brother's still an amazing musician. Sometimes I wish I had some musical talent, but it would only be to impress Hikari. My brother just recently got the old band back together and they changed their names to 'The Wolves' and have a gig in a month or so.

I could ask Hikari to go with me.

Taking a seat in my computer chair, I start up my computer. Before I even have a chance to check my mail, an instant message pops up. I groan.

JustGimmeTheLight: TK, long time no see!

Hope'sVitality: Hey Daisuke, it has only been like 15 minutes, you know?

JustGimmeTheLight: I know, but I wanted to talk to you.

Hope'sVitality: Shoot.

JustGimmeTheLight: It's about Kari

Hope'sVitality: What about her?

JustGimmeTheLight: She likes me.

Hope'sVitality: What? Did she tell you that?

JustGimmeTheLight: Well…no, but I know that I'm the she was talking about.

Something inside of me snaps at this exact moment and the only thought that is running through my head is that I could not let Hikari and Daisuke become a couple.

Hope'sVitality: I can't talk right now… I'll call you later tonight.

I log off quickly and shut down the computer. I clench my hands into fists so tightly that the knuckles turned white. In a desperate attempt to release some of my rage, I stand and kick my chair.

Not the best idea.

I yelp in response to the pain that shoots through my foot as the chair tips and lands loudly on its side. My mother runs into the room without knocking. "Are you all right?" she asks.

"I'm fine," I growl. Remembering to use my innocent voice, I continue. "I just tripped over the chair." Then I notice the piece of paper in my mom's hand. "What's that?"

"Huh? Oh. My sister wrote me a letter to let me know that your cousin, Mickey has been arrested. Again. He was found with drugs and an illegal weapon. Again." Sighing sadly, she folds the paper into a neat little square. "I'm just lucky to have such a good boy."

She crosses the room and wraps her arms around me. "Mom," I complain, "this isn't necessary!"

She ruffles my hair before letting me be. "Did you call Kari and invite her over for tomorrow?"

"No, she's going to the movies with Miyako so I'll call her in the morning."

"All right then," she replies, leisurely walking towards the door. "Just let me know if she can."

I nod, follow her to the door, and close it after her. Collapsing on my bed, my thoughts begin to race.

Hikari and Daisuke.

Dai and Kari.

Together.

Just the two of them.

I can't let that happen.

_Mickey._ He'd been arrested again, which meant that his stash was open. If the cops hadn't found his secret shed in the woods behind his house, then his guns and knives would still be there.

Could I possibly do that? Could I really kill one of my supposed best friends?

_If it means being with Hikari, then Daisuke has to go._

_

* * *

_

Well, what do you think so far? This is kinda different for me, but I wanted to try out a darker fic.

If you love me (which, by the way, you do) you'll review!

This is my first attempt at first person point of view, and I'd like to know how it's going.

How's the length?


	2. Chapter Two

_**Obsession**_

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

I just want to make a few things clear before getting into chapter two (without giving too much away, of course).

1. Something has happened to Takeru to make him think/act the way he does. What happened, you ask? You'll have to wait and see.

2. Daisuke isn't the only victim in the fic. Several people die, actually. Who gets killed, you ask? You'll have to wait and see.

3. This fic is going to be between ten and fifteen chapters. Each chapter will range between 2500-3500 words.

_

* * *

_

"Huh? Oh. My sister wrote me a letter to let me know that your cousin, Mickey has been arrested. Again. He was found with drugs and an illegal weapon. Again." Sighing sadly, she folds the paper into a neat little square. "I'm just lucky to have such a good boy."

She crosses the room and wraps her arms around me. "Mom," I complain, "this isn't necessary!"

She ruffles my hair before letting me be. "Did you call Kari and invite her over for tomorrow?"

"No, she's going to the movies with Miyako so I'll call her in the morning."

"Alright then," she replies, leisurely walking towards the door. "Just let me know if she can."

I nod, follow her to the door, and close it after her. Collapsing on my bed, my thoughts begin to race.

Hikari and Daisuke.

Dai and Kari.

Together.

Just the two of them.

I can't let that happen.

_Mickey._ He'd been arrested again, which meant that his stash was open. If the cops hadn't found his secret shed in the woods behind his house, then his guns and knives would still be there.

Could I possibly do that? Could I really kill one of my supposed best friends?

_If it means being with Hikari, then Daisuke has to go.

* * *

_

Hikari's POV

* * *

Miyako flashes a flirtatious smile at the teen checking the ticket stubs. "We aren't going to sneak into a movie," she explains, "we just want to get some snacks and maybe play some of the arcade games."

"Yeah," I add, trying to sound seductive. "Pretty please?"

The teen sighs in defeat; he can't say no to two teen girls. "All right, but I'm going to check and if you aren't by the concessions or arcade, you'll be a lot of trouble."

Miyako squeals with delight and I thank him.

"I can't believe he let us through," I whisper as we walk towards the concessions stand.

"Like he could say no to two hot chicks," Miyako says.

I laugh slightly. We _did_ look good. Miya is wearing a jean skirt and a pale purple tank, and her hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail. She is wearing her contacts, too. I'm wearing light blue jeans and a pink cami with lace at the neckline. Having grown my hair out past my shoulders, I let it hang loosely.

"Oh! I see him!" Miya grabs onto my arm and giggles. "He's soo hot!"

I leaned against the side of the counter, catching a young man's attention. He is tall, brunette haired, and has hazel eyes. His hair is spiked up in front and he has an adorable baby face. Miyako sighs with admiration as she joins me against the counter.

"What can I get you ladies?" he asks, after serving the last person in line.

"Hmmm…I don't know, how about some Skittles?" Miya suggests.

"Don't ask me," I reply softly. "You're buying them. Get whatever you want."

Getting a nod from Miyako, he grabs a Skittles from under the counter and brings it to her. Handing him the money, Miya must catch the name on his name tag. "Thanks, Kyile," she coos.

"Well, you know my name, so it's only fair that you tell me yours."

Miyako smiles. "I'm Miyako and this is Hikari."

"It's nice to meet you ladies," Kyile says, reaching out and shaking our hands. Miyako nearly faints from his charmingness. "What movie are you going to catch?"

"We aren't; we were going to check out the arcade."

"Do you have any suggestions for what to play?" I ask.

"My shift ends in a few minutes; if you want to wait, I can show you the good games when I'm done."

"That would be wonderful," Miyako says.

A loud cough interrupted us three teens. Looking over, Kyile notices a snooty looking older woman near the cash register. "Can I help you, Miss?" he asks politely.

"I would like some popcorn and a diet soda, if that wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience for you," she says, glaring at Miyako and me. "I'd hate to tear you away from your friends."

"What size popcorn would you like, Miss?" Kyile asks, ignoring the former comment.

"A medium, and a medium drink."

Grabbing the popcorn and beverage, the women sticks her nose into the air and leaves. "Bitch," Kyile mutters when she is gone. Miya giggles.

Well, I can at least give him credit for being polite to the woman's face, can't I?

"There's my replacement," Kyile says, as a pretty little brunette comes around the corner and into the concession area. Kyile hops over the counter and lands beside Miyako. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way," Miya urges.

Taking Miya's arm, Kyile starts towards the arcade. I wave to the ticket checker, who offers a sheepish grin in response.

I don't fail to notice how Miyako has caught Kyile's full attention so quickly. He's practically tripping over himself as they walk together–and she says I steal all the attention from the guys.

_If that were true than I'd be dating the guy I like and not secretly pining over him._

"So what's your fancy?" Kyile asks us.

"No clue," Miya says. "What do you recommend?"

He points towards a machine against the wall.

"I like 'House of the Living Dead 3' myself."

"Sounds cool!" Miya says, a little too enthusiastically, and Kyile laughs. He runs his fingers through his light brunette hair and heads towards the game. Miyako pulls out a few quarters and hands two to Kyile.

I stand back and observe as Miya flirts shamelessly with Kyile. He doesn't seem to mind too much; it even looks like something could happen between them.

"So where do you go to school?" Miya asks.

"I'm a freshman at Odaiba University. What about you?"

"I'm a senior at Odaiba High School. Is OU a good school?"

"It's alright, kind of–,"

Miya screams and grabs onto Kyile's arm as a giant, mutated spider jumps onto the screen. "Sorry," she says quickly.

Kyile is quick with a flirtatious response.

"I never said it was a problem."

And of course I head my phone go off. "Dai's calling, I'll be right back."

Walking out of the arcade and into the lobby, I answer the phone. "Hey Dai, what's up?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"You put a custom ring tone in so I would always know that you're calling. And your name comes up every time."

I can practically see Daisuke grinning sheepishly at his own stupidity. It's kind of endearing, actually. "So are you with Miya?"

"Yep; she's hanging out with Kyile now."

"Why don't you ditch her and go out with me? I'll take you out for dinner or something."

"Sorry Dai; Miyako needs me for moral support right now. Besides, that sounds an awful lot like a date."

"It was supposed to."

"Dai…"

"I know, I know, we're just friends. But how can you be sure if you won't give it a chance?"

I sigh softly. "Please Daisuke, don't do this right now. You know that I like someone else."

"Why won't you tell me who?" Daisuke whines. He can be cute, but he also pulls off annoying fabulously.

"Because! I have to go Daisuke; I'll see you later."

"You may not believe me, but me and you will end up together."

"It's you and I and no we won't. Goodnight, Dai."

"Goodnight, Love."

I violently press the picture of the red phone and close the cell. Sulking back into the arcade, I really can't believe the nerve of that boy. Even after I had flat out refused to go out with him, Daisuke still thinks he had a chance. I have to figure out how to get through to him without totally crushing his ego. Boys…

* * *

Takeru's POV

* * *

I had fallen asleep for a short while after talking to Daisuke on the computer. Checking the clock, I find that I had slept later than I'd thought. It is already after eight.

Rolling off the bed and unto my feet, I open my door and head towards the kitchen looking for food. There is a note on the counter; my mom said she's out shopping.

_Looks like Mom's out for a few hours, probably with that guy she doesn't want me to know about._

I figure that she will be out until one or so in the morning, but it is just a guess. Pouring myself a glass of milk and digging the Oreos out of the cupboard, I find my cell phone in my pocket.

Daisuke is on speed dial number 5.

It rings exactly three times, like always. Dai likes to make people think that he's got anything better to do than sit around with his phone in his hands, but he could answer the phone before the first ring was done.

"Ello?"

"Hey Dai, it's TK."

"TP! What's up?"

My irritation gets caught in my throat. He stopped calling me by my wrong name over two years ago. "Where are you?"

"In my room, watching T.V. Why do you ask?"

"I want you to meet me out in the park later tonight. Around midnight."

"Are you crazy?" he shouts. "Like my mom would let me out at midnight."

"Don't tell her," I respond. "Sneak out."

Daisuke tries to act tough, but he is more afraid of getting into trouble than Joe ever was. "I don't know… if I get caught…"

"We need to talk about you and Hikari. Wouldn't you rather do it in person?"

"Yes," he confirms.

"Good, then midnight in the park. Don't tell _anyone._"

I close my cell and smile smugly. Daisuke really is an idiot. He has no idea what I am planning to do to him.

I walk back into my room; lock the door; put on some soft music; and head out my window onto the fire escape. I've only snuck out a few times, but it has always been to meet Hikari in the park when one of us need to talk. Tonight my purpose is far darker.

* * *

It took over an hour to get to where my cousin Mickey lived. His home is just outside the city and a small wooded area was behind his property. Ignoring the 'NO TRESPASSING' sign that my aunt had put up to scare away Mickey's friends, I cut through the back yard and go into the woods.

The window of the shed caves in with one swift kick. I climb in; avoiding the broken glass pieces, and turn on the light attached to the ceiling in the center of the room. The room is small and dark, and smells like sex. No, it smells like masturbation.

Mickey had taken me back here once when I was about seven, right before my first trip to the Digital World. It was shortly before I first gazed upon the Angel of Light. My Goddess of Light.

She is going to be mine.

Underneath the bed there is a wooden crate filled with miscellaneous objects. I throw most of the objects on the bed. There is a pair of handcuffs; two pocket knives; a Philips screwdriver; four unopened packs of condoms; a silencer; and a hand gun.

_Jackpot._

I'm not sure what kind of gun I have in my possession, but I am sure it would get the job done. I fumble around with the silencer for a moment before it snapping into place. The gun is loaded with four bullets.

I only need one.

Whistling softly to myself, I hop back out of the window. I pocket the gun and check the time on my cell phone. _9:24._

I could be back at my house by 10:30, make sure that my mom hasn't gotten home, and head out again at 11:30. Dai would be there before me, and then I would finish him off.

Daisuke and Hikari would never be together.

* * *

Daisuke is lying on the ground with his head up against the tree. He looks like he should be extremely uncomfortable, but I've seen him in far more unappealing positions. I've seen him asleep standing up.

The park is completely deserted, save for the two of us. The tarnished light from an overhanging lamp is all that protected us from total darkness. My feet sink into the overgrown grass with every step as I near my victim.

I resist kicking him fiercely in the stomach and settle with kicking his shoes. Daisuke looks up and me and mutters incoherently.

"You're late."

"A little," I reply.

"So…" Daisuke says, helping himself to his feet. "I know we need to talk, but now? It's after midnight."

"Isn't Hikari worth it?" I spit out.

"Of course, it's just that the situation isn't going to change by morning. We could have waited to talk in another twelve hours, when I'd be getting up."

_You might not think the situation will be any different, but a factor is going to be eliminated tonight._

"Takeru, I know that you really like Kari, but she and I are going to end up together. If you two were going to hook up, you would have already."

"I could say the same thing to you."

Dai laughs arrogantly. "I can tell that she likes me. She practically told me so on the way home from school yesterday. She'll give us a chance."

"I can't let that happen," I say calmly. "I won't let that happen."

"It's not your decision, TP."

"IT'S TK!"

"Sorry, old habits die hard. Please don't get upset; don't you want to see Hikari happy?"

I pat the gun in the inside pocket of my jacket. "I'm not upset," I say through clenched teeth. "I'm not going to get upset when I know you and Hikari will never be together."

"How can you be so sure? You can't tell Kari not to date me."

Looking around for any sign of people, I pull the gun out.

Daisuke looks wide-eyed at the weapon. "Wh-what are you doing with that?"

"You've seen movies, Dai; you know what happens when someone pulls out a gun. It means someone's is going to die."

I hold up the gun and aim it at Daisuke's chest. He holds up his hands as if it would do any good. "I told you that you and Kari wouldn't get together. Goodbye Daisuke."

The gun makes little sound as the bullet shoots out of the barrel. Before I can even be sure that it had gone off, Daisuke is holding his hand over his heart.

I didn't miss.

Daisuke falls to his knees, still looking up at me. "Takeru," he whispers.

I walk closer and watch as his eyes begin to dim. The bullet has pierced through just right of his heart. His lungs are filling up with blood quickly and the red liquid rises into his throat and mouth. As he attempts to speak, blood pours out over his lips and down his chin. I revel in his vanquished appearance.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of Hikari," I say softly.

"You're crazy," he sputters.

I shrug. "Perhaps, but you should be grateful that I ended our rivalry. Now I can be with Kari without her worrying about upsetting you."

_Assuming that that's the reason she and I aren't already dating._

Daisuke falls sideways. I glance over, his eyes are still open but they no longer hold the optimistic glow that Daisuke represented. They hold only death now.

_

* * *

_

Let me know if at any point I cross over into the "Warning, up the rating or risk being reported" stage. Not that anyone would report me, right?

Ummm, not much to say regarding this chapter, if you want more, a nice little review will bring you that much closer. If you don't want more, a nice little review telling me why would be helpful, too.


	3. Chapter Three

**_Obsession _**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

I hold up the gun and aim it at Daisuke's chest. He holds up his hands as if it would do any good. "I told you that you and Kari wouldn't get together. Goodbye Daisuke."

The gun makes little sound as the bullet shoots out of the barrel. Before I can even be sure that it had gone off, Daisuke is holding his hand over his heart.

I didn't miss.

Daisuke falls to his knees, still looking up at me. "Takeru," he whispers.

I walk closer and watch as his eyes begin to dim. The bullet has pierced through just right of his heart. His lungs are filling up with blood quickly and the red liquid rises into his throat and mouth. As he attempts to speak, blood pours out over his lips and down his chin. I revel in his vanquished appearance.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of Hikari," I say softly.

"You're crazy," he sputters.

I shrug. "Perhaps, but you should be grateful that I ended our rivalry. Now I can be with Kari without her worrying about upsetting you."

_Assuming that that's the reason she and I aren't already dating._

Daisuke falls sideways. I glance over, his eyes are still open but they no longer hold the optimistic glow that Daisuke represented. They hold only death now.

* * *

Hikari's POV

* * *

"Hikari, get up, you have a phone call!"

I groan into my pillow, desperately trying to ignore my brother's voice. Being so rudely awakened by my older brother at such an early hour as seven is a crime I just can't forgive. I'll make sure to glare at him past the cereal box later this morning.

I reluctantly push back the warm covers and my body is exposed to the cool air around me. Silently I curse the coolness around me, as well as Miyako for forcing me to wear a tank top in a movie theater in the fall. Sulking to the door, I pull on a sweater, which I vaguely identify as one belonging to Takeru, and open the door in as brusque a manner as I can muster this early.

Taichi is standing outside of my door, his hand raised and ready to knock. I take the phone from him and he flashes me a sympathetic smile.

"It's Daisuke's mom," he explains quietly, "she doesn't sound too good."

"Hello?" I ask, hearing the tiredness in my own voice. I'll have to remember not to let Miyako keep me up until four in the morning the next time we hang out. She literally spent five hours on the computer telling me how much she likes Kyile.

"Kari, dear?" a sobbing voice asks, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Yes, it's me, Mrs. Motomiya. Are you all right? You sound upset." I realize that I've just stated the obvious, but really, I'm too tired to care.

"It's about Daisuke…he's, he's," she pauses and breaks into a fresh wave of tears.

Suddenly I'm wide-awake and worried, I've never heard Mrs. Motomiya get so upset. "He's what?" I prompt.

"Daisuke is dead!" she blurts out between sobs.

The color drains from my face as I sink down to the floor. I must have heard wrong, I must have. My chest heaves and I gasp for air; Mrs. Motomiya's wretched sounds coming from the receiver give me the impression that I've heard correctly.

Taichi knees beside me and places his hands on my shoulders, turning me to face him. "What is it?" he questions worriedly.

I ignore him, instead turning my attention back to Mrs. Motomiya. "Where are you now?"

"We're on our way to the hospital. My husband had a heart attack after we heard and the ambulance just took him over. Jun is driving us there now."

"I'll meet you there," I whisper, my voice shaky and unconfident. I hang up without saying a good bye.

Taichi is still staring at me, trying to find out what has happened. I don't look at him, but rather shut my eyes and let a tear fall silently down my face.

* * *

Takeru's POV

* * *

My eyes twitch with desperation to stay closed, by my phone is going off right in my ear. Why did I leave my cell phone on my bed and not somewhere on the other side of the room where it could be easily ignored? Who'd be calling before eight on a Saturday morning, anyway?

_Hikari's Cell._

Instantly I'm wide-awake and alert. _She couldn't have found out already! She always sleeps in on Saturdays…. Something must be up._

"Hello?" I answer, sounding as groggy as my voice will allow.

"Takeru, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Crying is evident in her weary voice. Guilt rushes through me as I realize that it's my fault that she's crying. Well, it's only fitting that I be the one to dry her tears. "It's fine, I was actually about to get up," a lie, but only a small one.

"Something has happened to Daisuke…"

I smirk; glad that she can't see my reaction to her statement. "Did he fall off his bike again?"

"He's dead." He voice is so deathly low that I can barely catch her words.

I force a gasp as she breaks down further. "Oh my God… what happened?"

"I don't know; I haven't really spoken to anyone yet. I just needed to hear your voice. Will you meet me at the hospital?"

"Of course. I can be there in twenty."

* * *

Miyako's POV

* * *

A few years back, sometime before the elder of the digidestined went to college, except maybe for Jyou, Daisuke hurt his ankle during a football match. After his dramatics caught everyone's attention, and half of us were convinced that he'd need his leg amputated the way he was going on about the pain, an ambulance arrived and Daisuke was taken to the hospital. After extensive testing and long grueling hours of putting up with his whining about his career ending before it even began, we found out that it was just a light sprain and Daisuke would be back on the field in a few weeks.

The one thing I can remember vividly about the entire ordeal is how our little group managed to take up an entire waiting room at the hospital. I know that something as insignificant as that really shouldn't be my strongest memory, what with Daisuke ranting about his lost chances and how if he didn't survive because of infection or the attacker showed up to finish the job, he wanted Hikari to understand his affections for her would live on. Or maybe the fact that Taichi spilled a cup of steaming coffee all over Iori should the first thing that comes to mind.

But as I walk into the hospital, imagining our little group once again overtaking the small waiting area, I can't help but remember that little tidbit first and foremost.

God, it's all so surreal.

Is it sad that I'm more likely to believe that this is all some sick, twisted, elaborate joke on Daisuke's behalf, then that he's actually dead? Dai is invincible, our fearless leader. As much as I love pretending to hate his guts, Dai really means a lot to me.

There is a seat between Ken and Iori, which I quickly claim as my own. Hikari is sitting across from us, in the center section, with a few empty seats on her one side. She's drawn into the seat, her legs pulled up and her head resting on her knees. Only her hand is sticking out past the confines of the small chair, loosely grasped by Jun's shaky fingers.

She doesn't seem to notice me; her eyes remain fixed on the ground. I look over at Ken. He's flexing and curling his fingers, like he does when he desperately wants to do something. Sometimes he does it when he'd rather be punching Daisuke.

His gaze is hard and focused, staring at Hikari as she remains in her own little world. And then it hits me. He's waiting for her to snap out of it and look over to him, to ask for him to comfort her.

"_Not a chance; you know her and as soon as I so much as utter her name, you will run off and tell her."_

Admittedly, I have bigger things to do than congratulate myself for figuring out who Ken secretly likes. So I sit still, waiting for the fact to finally hit home and for me to understand that I'll never see Daisuke again.

I really don't want to do that. I don't want to understand, it will all just be too painful. I glance over at Iori for a second; he's watching Koushiro as the poor computer genius buries himself in his laptop.

I crawl into Ken's lap, the need for physical comfort overriding all other thoughts. He adjusts, leaning back a bit and wrapping an arm around my waist as I lace my arms around his neck.

He looks so solemn, so sad. I can't help but become more miserable from the look in his dark eyes. He grants me a soft, sad smile, as means of comfort and I bury my face into the crook of his neck, releasing a sob I didn't know I'd been holding.

Hikari still hasn't looked up and I think I know what she's doing. I was in Hikari's head once, as scary as that sounds. It was when we first jogress digivolved together and our minds synchronized. It was nothing like I had expected. I really believed that Hikari's heart would be filled with beautiful things like rainbows and unicorns. But instead I found so much darkness and sadness and sacrifice. Everything in her head and her heart was blocked off by these walls that she's built over the years. I knew that she kept everything inside, but I didn't know how she accomplished it.

She usually seems so happy on the outside. She refuses to show anyone all that pain and darkness or to get rid of it. That's not to say that she's _all_ darkness. There were these beautiful orbs of light that pulled me away from the labyrinth of dark emotions and insecurities. So beautiful and warm that they made me happy just gazing at them, like the way Hikari presents herself.

I guess that it only makes sense; someone who is blessed with such Light must be burdened to cast a great shadow.

"How's dad?"

I lift my head and find Taichi and Sora carrying several cups of coffee.

"Jyou checked on him for me. He's stable and there wasn't any major damage, but he's getting some much needed rest right now."

"What happened?" I ask.

"Dad had a heart attack," Jun whispers.

I snuggle closer to Ken as Taichi starts handing out the cups of coffee. I was wondering why we met up here. If Daisuke was dead then he'd be in a morgue or something and we'd meet up at someone's house. But Hikari went to the hospital to see the Motomiya's, and since she made the phone calls (or rather two of the calls; Taichi had to take over when she started losing her voice) we just met up where the Yagami's were.

"Coffee?" Taichi offers.

I take a cup and thank him. Ken takes a small sip from his Styrofoam cup and I follow suit. It's as good as hospital coffee can be expected to be.

"Hika, I got some hot chocolate for you," Taichi says as he takes his seat beside her.

She just nods, acknowledging his voice, but doesn't move. Taichi releases a tired sigh and sets it down on the table behind him.

Sora wraps her arms around Taichi's neck and touches him tenderly. She's trying to be strong on his behalf. Daisuke was like a little brother to Taichi. He was his successor as leader of the digidestined and as the keeper of Courage. He once called Dai the flame of his courage–we all teased him about being in love with Dai for that one. At least he has Sora to help him now.

Hikari won't find comfort in anyone. She'll build a wall and lock away all of her grief and then try to find a way to comfort the rest of us. I wonder how much she can take though, it almost seems like Daisuke's death is slowly killing her. I know that she really loved him–she wasn't in love with him–but he was like a brother to her.

Yamato–er, Matt–walks in with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Taichi and him exchange manly head nods. I guess that they're in this together; Daisuke was Matt's successor as well. Although they didn't see each other often, they still had a connection that went deeper than words.

Ken always tells me I overanalyze things.

I check to see if Hikari has noticed Matt yet, but she's still staring blankly at the ground. I don't think that she even acknowledges Jun letting her hand drop and leaving the room.

Matt takes the now empty seat, placing a hand on Hikari's shoulder. She actually jumps, like he just suddenly appeared beside her. She gives in to her need for comfort, or maybe she's blocked off enough of her feelings to respond to the people around her, either way, she throws herself into Matt. He responds affectionately, hiding his surprise that she had received him so well.

Taichi looks torn between being grateful that Hikari isn't acting so numb, and annoyed that she chose to respond to Matt rather than him.

She breaks into tears suddenly and Matt pulls her closer to him. She falls against him limply, as if she's passed out. But her body is still racked with sobs, so she must be conscious.

Matt tilts her chin up to him.

"You're going to make yourself sick this way," he reprimands softly. "Try to calm down."

"Calm down?" she repeats fiercely, pain flaring up from within her shattered heart. "How can I calm down when Daisuke is dead?"

Her fury rises further, and it's a welcome change from the agonizing pain of loss that she must be feeling otherwise. Matt doesn't seem too affected by her lashing out; however, he actually takes it like he was expecting it. Maybe he knows that no words can calm the storm raging within Hikari, a storm of pain, misery, and heartache.

_Gee, I don't know whether to major in poetry or psychology after I graduate._

Pulling her back in close to him, Matt rests his chin atop Hikari's head. She relaxes against him and they almost look like a couple. She sighs in exhaustion and I remember just how tired I am. We did stay up until after four this morning talking online, and I was forced out of bed at eight. I doubt that she or I will fall asleep, though, at least not until someone tells us exactly what happened to Daisuke.

She doesn't even notice Takeru enter the room, which is about time if you ask me. He could have gotten through to Hikari much sooner.

* * *

Takeru's POV

* * *

I am not surprised to find that everyone had beaten me here. I did spent fifteen minutes with my mother down by where they are keeping Mr. Motomiya. Hikari's parents are both down there, as well as Jun.

I _am_ surprised, however, to find that Matt has beaten me here. Not to the crowded little room, but to Hikari's side. I thought that I'd find her in Taichi's arms, and then I'd get here and take over.

She looks beautiful; she's one of those rare pretty weepers who don't get all red and splotchy when crying. There's an aura of sadness around her, though, which makes my heart beat increase. She shouldn't be crying–she wouldn't be crying if it weren't for me.

Maybe it's my imagination but I can almost feel Hikari's emotions seeping out of her and into my awareness. And amongst all the misery there's just a pinch of anger.

Deep down, she's angry with Daisuke for dying.

She looks up at me, finally noticing me standing in the doorway.

"Takeru," she breathes softly as she pulls away from Matt and stands up. I hold out my arms as she collapses against me and I embrace her warmly.

Jyou walks in with a police officer beside him.

"Hey guys, this is Officer Higashiru," he explains.

The way Hikari looks at him–it's as if she has been waiting for him her entire life. She forces her exhausted body out of my arms and stands weakly, waiting for an explanation.

Officer Higashiru offers a sympathetic smile to the group before addressing us. "I'm sorry to have kept you in the dark for so long, but we don't have much to go on ourselves. Hopefully what I can tell you will help a little; I know you all must be going through a rough time. We know for sure that Daisuke was shot sometime between eleven and two in the morning. He was found by a jogger around six. He only lived for a few moments after the bullet went through his chest, so he didn't suffer for long. We have no weapons, witnesses, nor motives as of now. If it would be all right with all of you, I have a few questions to ask–."

"Perhaps you should wait until everyone has a chance to absorb all of this," Jyou suggests.

Officer Higashiru rubs a hand over his balding head. "Um, yeah, I guess." He looks at Hikari; she's obviously in no condition to be interrogated. "If I could just get everyone's name and address so I can find you later."

"Who would want to kill Dai," Hikari sobs, unsatisfied with what the officer provided.

"There has been some increased violence in the area, due to fights for gang control. My guess is that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. We due intend to follow that lead, as well as any other possibilities."

Lead?

That was a grasp at a straw at best. Oh well, so long as they don't suspect me. Not that they ever would, I am the sweet and wholesome Takeru Takaishi. As for the weapon? The gun is buried by a stream near Mickey's shack.

"I should have gone out on that stupid date with him," Hikari mumbles, suddenly. "Maybe he'd still be alive if I'd been out with him last night."

_She turned him down for a date? That lying bastard told me that they were getting together! He deserved to die._

Okay, so I had known that Daisuke was bullshitting when he told me that Hikari liked him, but it felt good to justify my making Hikari cry.

"You can't think like that," I scold, "this couldn't have had anything to do with you."

Her arms glide up around my neck and she hugs me again. Her touch is ecstasy and my passion for her burns anew. Wrapping my arms around her, I embrace her tightly. I will make her forget about Daisuke, no matter what.

I faintly hear Officer Higashiru leaving the room with Jyou. I guess Jyou is going to give him our addresses, since he leaves without asking for them.

Matt stands up and stretches his hands above his head. He stands awkwardly, not knowing what to do. "You should take Hikari home," he says softly, yet not leaving room for argument.

She relinquishes her hold on me in order to turn and face him. "I need to be here for Jun and her parents."

"Your parents are here. You can come back tomorrow and check up on them."

"No," Hikari whispers. Her voice is failing, I notice.

"Hikari," Taichi interrupts, "we're going home."

She looks at her brother with a pained expression, not willing to openly defy him but unwilling to consent. "Fine," she grumbles after a moment.

We all give our awkward goodbyes as the Yagami siblings exit the room. There's really nothing binding us here any longer so we slowly separate, promising to call and see each other soon.

I leave without a word.

* * *

I'm not sure why, but I was fairly surprised when Matt showed up for dinner. He was over at seven, dressed nicely in a button up dark blue shirt and blue jeans. He was trying to show my mother that he'd grown up, I realized. Last time they had seen each other in person my brother still went by Yamato and didn't give a damn about the woman he rarely ever saw. Now, he wished to make amends for his childish behavior, beginning by surprising the woman with a tender hug. She looked at me afterwards as if to ask: "why don't you ever do that?"

"Takeru," my mother asks, sitting down at the head of the table. "Did you hear me?"

I look up, locking eyes on my mother, having no idea what she said to me. Matt had been filling her in on what the police officer had told us, I remember, and I went off into my own little world. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you planned to go down to see Daisuke's father tomorrow. I'm sure it would mean a lot to him, being his son's best friend and all."

"As much as the Motomiya's must be hurting, it's Hikari that I'm worried about," Matt says.

My eyes fly across the table to where Matt is sitting. _Since when are you concerned about anything, Matt? You barely know Hikari, anyway._ "Hikari is stronger than you give her credit for."

"It takes more than just strength to get over losing one of your best friends," he countered.

"She has me," I growl. I need to calm down before I lose my temper. Taking a deep breath, I continue. "I have every intention on helping her, so does Tai and Miya."

"We all do," he replies, taking in my sudden outburst. "But you saw her today. She was a lot worse than the rest of us."

I stand up, unable to control myself in front of my aggravating brother. It isn't so much what he had said, but the truth behind his words. I hadn't been enough to comfort her today.

I'm just going to have to try harder.

"I'm going to bed; it's been a long day. Goodnight, _Yamato._"

* * *

When I originally typed this chapter up, it was in third person when Takeru wasn't around. After retyping it, I'm cutting out the next two and a half pages and saving them for next chapter since I've already passed the length of the original copy.

I'm almost ready to post the next chapter of Adeliea, I'm on page nine. Revenge of the Kaiser chapter five has been started and Too Young chapter six is a few pages in. I have a few pages done for the next chapter of this, but they have to be retyped to first person present tense.

For the main coupling, it's going to look like one, and then something will happen. It's going to switch to another, but something happens there too. You really won't know the final coupling until the final chapter. Don't think you know because of what happens in the chapter. There will be several twists.

The rating will go up eventually, and I'll warn you before that happens.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Obsession **_

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Taichi's POV

* * *

I can't remember the last time things were as fucked up as they are now.

Daisuke is dead. That's the cold, hard fact of life right now, and nothing can change it. I know—I've spent the majority of the day on my laptop trying to find some way to raise the dead.

Surprisingly, I didn't find anything useful.

Mom and Dad are spending the night at the hospital with the Motomiya's. I guess Daisuke's dad will be released in a day or two, but my mother insisted on staying with them. My parents are helping to plan the funeral, too. It's a charitable thing to do, but _God;_ it's Daisuke they're planning on cremating.

And then there's Hikari.

I have this—somewhat—irrational fear that I'm just going to make things worse if I try to do anything. I really don't understand her. I'm her brother and I should know how to fix things.

I tap my fingers against my knees to keep myself from thinking anymore. There's a gentle rapping on the door—a welcome salvation from the condemning thoughts racing in my mind. It isn't smart to leave me alone to think. I obsess and dwell and turn everything into what it shouldn't be.

Oh right, the door.

The buzzer at the base of the building is broken right now, so the landlord decided to leave the doors unlocked for an undetermined number of days. I'm guessing it'll be until he gets enough money to afford a mechanic. Oh, wait, that's _never_.

Finally pulling myself off of the couch, I walk over to the door and undo the locks. Matt's standing outside the door, hand raised to knock again.

"What brings you by?" I ask, stepping aside to let him in.

He shrugs lightly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I didn't feel like going home. I doubt Dad will be home anytime soon and I just…I don't know."

"Didn't want to sit alone with your thoughts?"

He nods, averting his gaze.

"I always told myself that one of these days I would really get to know Daisuke. He was my brother's best friend, the leader of the new Digidestined; he shared the symbol of Friendship with me. But now—I've run out of days to wait and all the chances are gone."

"If you knew him as well as I did then it wouldn't make you feel any better having that. It still wouldn't be enough. It's still a part of yourself that was given to Daisuke and that's gone now that he's gone."

I stop, realizing that I probably don't make any sense at all. I'm no good at deep contemplation.

"Where is everyone?" Matt asks, noticing the stillness of the usually lively apartment.

"Mom and Dad are staying with the Motomiya's and Hikari is watching _The Mummy_."

"Why that movie?"

"It was Daisuke's favorite. I'd guestimate that she'll be restarting it for the fourth time any minute now. She's been watching it since we got home." I sigh deeply, running a hand through my dark hair. My eyes dart around the room, settling on the couch, where I decide to return to.

"How is she?"

I shrug, collapsing on the couch. "I honestly don't know. She insists on locking up her emotions, and she won't talk to me. I was kind of hoping Takeru would drop by, or maybe Miyako, they seem to understand her better than I do."

"You don't try hard enough."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't try hard enough," he repeats, in an obnoxiously slow drawl.

"What the fuck do you know about it? I've been here, I always try. I'm not the one who ran away to America to escape my family, I've stayed through the good and the bad, so don't you dare tell me I don't try hard enough!"

"Don't turn this around on me," he threatens softly. I've hit a nerve, I know, but I'm too pissed off to care.

Matt disappears around the corner, and down the hall. There's silence for a few seconds, then a disgruntled "Hey!" from an angry Hikari.

He returns holding a video tape, giving me one of his infamous half-angry half-cocky smirks. Hikari is right behind him, her pale pink quilt draped over her shoulders and clenched together in her fist in front of her heart.

"Give me my movie back, Yamato."

Her voice is weak and cracked, almost to the point where it is inaudible. It looks like she ran out of tears from the look of her eyes.

"The television in here is bigger and we can all enjoy the movie together," Matt replies as he pushes the tape into the VCR. He settles down on the couch and pats the cushion between us.

Hikari pouts slightly in submission and moves toward the space designated for her to sit. She looks so miserable—it's absolutely heartbreaking.

I hate him sometimes. I watch as Hikari slowly lowers her head against Matt's shoulder, half asleep already. I am happy that she's responding to him, really I am, it's just that I tried _sixteen_ times to get her out of her room to no avail, and in struts Matt and she's leaning on him in a matter of seconds.

I just wish she would let me in. I wish she would let me comfort her rather than keep everything bottled up.

"This isn't even dubbed," Matt complains as soon as he finishes fast-forwarding through the previews.

"You lived in America for two years, this shouldn't be too complicated for you," I say, sounding a little bitter.

"No, but I'd rather watch it in Japanese. How do you even understand it?"

"Hikari and Daisuke translated it last summer. It took them three days, but they both have it pretty much memorized in both English and Japanese. Of course, Daisuke had to translate it for me."

"Why?" Matt asks Hikari.

"Daisuke thought it was a good idea. Besides, it gave us something to do."

My cell phone goes off and Matt puts the movie on pause so I can answer it. I'm not really in the mood to speak with anyone but Sora or my parents, and I don't recognize the number. But both Matt and Hikari are watching me now, so I flip open my phone.

"Yeah," I say.

"Taichi, it's Takeru. Sorry to bother you, but Hikari's cell phone is off and she has an away message up on the computer. I was just wondering how she is."

"How do you think she is? Honestly, Takeru—," I stop, feeling Hikari's eyes narrowed at me. She probably wouldn't appreciate me acting like an ass to her best friend, especially when he's just concerned about her. "Uh, I'll have her call you later, we just started a movie. I'll let her know you were asking for her," I ramble quickly and hang up.

Hikari's brows are knitted in soft disappointment.

"I could have spoken to him," she chides in a whisper.

"If you could speak, I would have let you. Besides, if you really wanted to talk to him, your phone wouldn't be off."

She doesn't respond so Matt puts the movie back on. Hikari leans back into Matt, pulling her quilt tighter around her body. Matt rubs her back for a few minutes, until she falls asleep.

I guess I can't be _that_ angry; at least Hikari is responding to someone. I'd rather it not be Matt, but what can I do?

* * *

Okay, so this isn't really a full chapter, but it seemed like the appropriate place to cut it off.

Sorry, I meant to update sooner, but I've been pretty busy. We started winterguard early and dance classes have been extended to three hours.

I'm taking Forensic Science this year, so expect little tidbits from it in this and probably Adeliea. I'm learning cool stuff like what happens to bodies after people die.

I'm almost done rambling; the next person will die in Chapter Seven or so.

What do I update next?


	5. Chapter Five

_**Obsession**_

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Hikari's POV

* * *

_The air here is biting cold; it nips at the nape of my neck, causing a shiver to run down my spine and spread through my body. I turn in a circle, kicking up sand with my movement. I try to take in everything around me. _

_The fence at the top of the hill still stands around the deserted village._

_The black entrance to the cave on the far side of the beach is a stark contrast to the soft gray of the stone around it._

_The ocean stretches out as far as the eye can see. _

_It's exactly the same as it was the last time I was here six years ago._

_The Dark Area._

_Why am I here? Why now after all this time?_

_There's movement coming from the cave. And down the slope from the village. And in the water._

_It's them—those creatures. The ones that tricked me into thinking they were Hangyomon and needed my help._

_I'm surrounded before I even have a chance to move. I try to scream but there is no voice within me. Their hazy yet solid bodies encircle me, drawing ever closer until I can't move without touching one of them. I can feel one's breath on my neck, making me shudder again._

_I try to break away as one of them grabs onto my forearm, but it's useless. I'm powerless. I can't move or speak or defend myself. One of them lets out a grisly laugh as he clamps down on my throat._

_They push me backwards, all of them moving as one, driving me into the water. The cold is so intense that I let out another soundless scream. I hear laughter again._

_A few of them dive down under the water and begin to tug at my legs. I'm fighting now to keep my head above water while some of them pull me down and others push their weight onto me._

I bolt up in my bed as I awaken, barely catching the scream in my throat before I release it. My body is shaking and my breath comes out heavy. I quickly feel beside my pillow for my cell phone, opening it and shining a little light around the dark room, just to make sure I am alone. The light glides over my arm and I have to give it a second look. There's a red mark there, as if—as if someone had grabbed hold of me.

It must have been me, I reason. I grabbed my arm when I was dreaming about it. _Yeah, it was me,_ I think as I lay back down, but I can still feel my body shaking.

* * *

Taichi's POV

* * *

I've been told on more than one occasion that I worry too much about Hikari. I'm over-protective, pushy, some say downright annoying, but I can't help but be concerned about her.

And now, now I'm forced to watch her suffer because something happened that I couldn't protect her from. Worse than that, she won't let me in to try and make things better.

As if anything could make it better.

Matt had stayed until four in the morning, patiently waiting for Hikari to wake up—but I ended up just kicking him out because I needed to go to bed. I carried her to her room, something I haven't done since we were children. Matt said he would come back the next day, which he did, and although I wouldn't admit anything of the sort, it was nice having a friend around to make things a little less awful.

So Matt and I spent the day talking about Daisuke, and when that got too painful we found something to distract us. Hikari was with my parents at the hospital for most of the day, until I called and convinced her to come home.

She went into her room and didn't come out again unless it was necessary. She wasn't answering her calls and I had to send anyone who came to see her away.

Now it's Tuesday and she finally comes out of her room. I hear her turn on the water to shower. I get dressed and make us each a couple of pieces of toast.

"You look nice," I say, seeing Hikari walk into the kitchen. She's wearing a simple black dress, fitting for a wake.

"Thanks."

I cough, feeling stupid. "I made you some toast."

"I'm not hungry."

"Hmm, I don't remember asking if you were hungry." I sit at the table and she reluctantly follows suit.

She picks at the bread, instead of actually eating it. "Kari," I grumble, spraying crumbs across the table, "just eat it."

She glances up at me, glaring slightly, and takes a bite. I finish before she gets done chewing, though, and she gathers up both our plates. "We should get going," she explains.

It's a long, silent trip to the funeral home. Hikari takes hold of my hand and squeezes it every so often. She's trying to ready herself, trying to build up the strength to be everyone else's savior, to be a shoulder for whoever needs it without letting on to how desperate she needs a shoulder herself.

She's building walls.

* * *

Takeru's POV

* * *

I arrive at the funeral home a little after noon, but Hikari is not here yet. I haven't seen her since she left the hospital Saturday morning. She hasn't been returning my calls and Taichi won't let me see her. I didn't think that Daisuke's death would have affected her that much but I should have realized that being who she was, this would happen. _Hindsight is always twenty-twenty._

There are a lot more people from school than I would have expected; the entire football team has shown up as well as a bunch of his girl fans. Daisuke could have had almost any girl in school; he should have left Hikari to me.

I see Matt enter behind Ken and Miyako. It's time for me to look like I care my best 'friend' is dead.

They walk up to me and we exchange hellos. I keep my eyes downcast so I can't accidently give myself away. Matt pats my shoulder. I stifle a snicker; he wants to act like a brother now? It's a little late for that."

I spend a long fifteen minutes with the three of them before Matt goes to speak with Sora, Koushiro, and Jyou. On his way over he is stopped by Hikari and Taichi walking in. I leave Ken and Miyako while one of them is midsentence .

"I, um, wanted to thank you for the other night," I hear Hikari say with an awkward, embarrassed expression on her face.

_The other night?_

Matt flashes a smile. "I do what I can."

_Matt did something the other night?_

Hikari sees me and practically jumps at me. I wrap my arms around her. It feels so right I never want to let go. "How are you?"

"Alright, I suppose," she whispers.

I glare at Matt from above Kari. He doesn't notice, however. Both he and Taichi are staring at the other end of the room, where Daisuke is. Taichi wraps his hand around Hikari's upper arm and pulls her away from me.

She leaves me standing there, arms slowly falling back to my sides. She looks back at me. Her eyes are asking me to follow. I do.

The four of us are standing in front of Daisuke's casket looking at him for the last time. Tears streak down Hikari's face. She wraps an arm around me; her other one is still in Taichi's possession.

Matt's face is unusually somber. Taichi is blinking tears from his eyes. I rub my eyes to make it look like I'm upset too.

"I can't believe I'm never going to see him again." Hikari hiccups quietly.

"Me either," I agree. Except I'm glad to be rid of him. Now Kari and I can be together. Finally, we can be together.

Hikari turns back. Ken is there. His eyes are bloodshot. His hands are shaking. "Do you mind if I borrow Hikari?"

Hikari looks confused, but she lets both Taichi and me go. She follows him silently, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Ken leads Hikari out the back door and into the graveyard behind the building. I sneak out the door a moment later, taking a different path so they don't know I'm following. Hey, if I can kill a guy, a little bit of stalking doesn't seem so bad.

They walk along a row of gravestones a ways back into the graveyard. I quickly jump behind one of the larger stones as they slow to a halt. "Here," he says, pointing.

Hikari sinks down to the ground and Ken follows down onto one knee.

I can only assume it's Daisuke's headstone flat on the ground. Funny, considering he isn't being buried.

"I thought you would want to know where it was," he says.

Hikari nods and I hear a "thank you" that is carried off by the wind.

They sit in silence for a moment or two, Ken finding it necessary for some reason to rest his hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"What are we supposed to do without him?"

"I don't know, Kari."

"How can we just go back to our lives like nothing's changed?"

"I…don't know. It'll get easier, though, Hikari. I promise."

"But it's never going to be the same." She hugs him suddenly, startling him enough to almost knock him off balance. My hands grip the head stone I'm peering out from. It couldn't be Ken. She couldn't possibly like Ken…could she?

"I can't help but being angry with him. I can't help but blame him for leaving me."

Ken swallows thickly. "The last thing Daisuke would want is to leave you. You were everything to him. Don't be angry. He would have done anything to stay with you."

I'm burning with rage. Ken is not going to stand in my way. If he thinks he can just sweep in and take Kari away from me, he certainly has another thing coming. I didn't get rid of Daisuke so he could have her.

I don't notice them standing at first. It's only when I hear Hikari speaking again that I realize that they are heading back towards the building. "Is Koushiro here?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I just need to speak with him."

Ken holds the door open for Hikari. I sprint around the side and go back in through the front door. Hikari walks up to Koushiro and they step away from everyone else. She's whispering in his ear. I see his eyes widen, and then a thin smile forms on his lips. He nods and Hikari's face lights up.

Daisuke's parents walk up to the front of the room. They ask for everyone to sit. Hikari finds her way back to me and we sit down with the rest of our group. "What were you talking with Koushiro about?" I ask casually.

"Oh, it was nothing," Hikari says under her breath.

The Motomiya's begin an emotional speech that brings everyone around me to tears. I don't hear more than a dozen words. All I can think of is what Hikari could possibly say to Koushiro that she wants to keep from me.

Was I wrong in thinking that Ken is in my way? Is Koushiro the one I need to watch out for?

Is Koushiro the one Hikari likes?

* * *

I received a review asking me if I had died because I haven't updated this for so long. Truth is I forgot about it. So I put together a chapter to get it going again. Unfortunately, I've spent most of the summer without an internet connection so I haven't been able to post this.


End file.
